Subnautica (A Septiplier Story)
by Azaarus
Summary: Mark is a tech guy hired by Alterra to maintain the Aurora during missions. Jack is a mercenary, a hired gun aboard the Aurora for security. Mark and Jack were attracted to each other almost instantly. When an unknown enemy attacks the Aurora, the guys barely make it out alive. Do they have what it takes to love each other on an unknown, hostile water-covered alien planet?
1. The Aurora

_Preparing to launch. Please ensure all safety precautions have been followed and verify personal safety procedures have been completed._

Mark rolled his eyes when he listened to the somewhat mechanical female voice echo throughout the halls of the Aurora. _I better start getting used to this again,_ he thought to himself, _I'm going to be hearing it for a long time._

Mark double checked his harness and his suit, verified all of the things around him were secured properly, then planted his hands firmly on the armrest next to him.

Mark closed his eyes when he heard the mechanical female voice one more time.

 _Preparing for launch in T-minus 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1_

Mark's fingers gripped into the armrest and he felt his body violently shake as the Aurora lifted off the ground. He always hated this part. It left him feeling dizzy and nauseous and it took hours once they broke orbit for him to start feeling like himself again.

The mission he was on would take him out of the Earth's atmosphere for nearly seven months. The only thing he hated was taking off and landing. The rest he could deal with. But Mark absolutely loved every second of every flight after taking off. He loved space.

Once the Aurora broke orbit and stabilized, Mark stood up to stretch. He walked down to the living quarters and started straight for his room. While walking through the hallway to get to his quarters he spotted a man, small in stature, trying to open a door next to his own quarters. Mark did not recognize him.

"Hey do you need some help?" Mark asked the man, obviously struggling with the door.

"Nope, I got it," the man said, his sapphire eyes blazing into marks own brown.

"That door can be sticky sometimes. I used to have that room, but I requested a change specifically because Alterra would not fix the goddamn door. Here let me show you a trick," Mark said, and the man side stepped out of the way. Mark pushed down on the handle and with a closed fist, he slammed his fist into the lock hard enough to make the smaller man flinch in a starling manner. The door opened.

"Thanks a lot man. I really appreciate it. I'm going to have to learn how to do that if I'm going to be in this room," the man said to Mark.

"No problem," Mark said, smiling. "I'm Mark, and I'm staying right next to you".

The man held out a hand. "Sean. Pleased to meet you," he said, never looked away from Mark. He seemed captivated.

Once their introductions were out of the way, Sean realized he was still staring at Mark. He felt himself blush.

"So I assume this is your first mission on the Aurora? I've never seen you before... I would have remembered your face…" Mark watched as Sean's cheeks grew a slightly darker shade of pink, his eyes lowered to the ground. _What does that mean? What am I even saying?_

"Yeah, I used to do mercenary work for the Sunbeam, but they started being cheap asses. Alterra found me and made me a better offer to fly with the Aurora, for security. I'm not officially employed by Alterra, but I know my way around a ship. I've been doing mercenary work for the different space lines for 10 years now."

Mark noticed how easy it was to talk to Sean, how laid back he was. _He is easy on the eyes as well_ , Mark thought to himself. Mark also noticed the muscular build of Sean's arms and back though his suit, and smiled.

Mark was impressed while listening to Sean's story. "Wow, you started young."

"Yes, I did," Sean said. "Both of my parents were assumed to have been killed when they went out on a mission to look for a ship called the Degasi that disappeared years ago. No one knows what happened to them, or if they do, no one is talking. I was on my own after that. A group of pirates took me in and showed me the ropes how to do mercenary work and to basically sell my shooting arm to the different space lines for security. It gives me a place to sleep and eat, a way to make some money, and while I'm out on missions, I am able to search for my parents, look for answers or look for the Degasi itself."

"Wow, impressive!" Mark said, lifting an eyebrow. "And to think all I do is tech stuff on the ship. It's really nice to meet you, and I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together. You're one of the cooler people around here. Most of the people on the Aurora seem to have a stick up their ass."

Sean laughed, and placed a gentle hand on the side of Mark's arm without thinking about it. _Woah, for a tech guy, he sure is built,_ Sean thought to himself, then noticed Mark raised eyebrow at his action.

"I'm… sorry," Sean said, pulling his hand back quickly, his eyes darting to the floor, cheeks flushed.

"It's… okay, you're okay. It's all good," Mark said low and reassuringly, and placed his own hand on Sean's shoulder. Sean looked up into Mark's eyes, and their gaze lingered. Maybe a little too long.

Mark looked up and down the long corridor they were in, then said in a hushed tone "C'mere. I have something to show you," then grabbed Sean by the hand, pulled him into his old room, and quickly shut the door.


	2. The Secret Panel

Sean stood, startled by Mark's sudden movements, and just watched Mark as he walked over to the wall in the far corner of the small quarters. Mark knelt down and started feeling around on the wall. Sean heard a small _snick,_ then went wide-eyed as he watched Mark slide a small panel to the side.

"Ta-da!" Mark said, smiling. "It's an escape panel. Every room has one. They lead into your next door neighbor's quarters, and are only suppose to be used in case of emergency, but I have had to use this one many times because of that fucking door. My old neighbor would constantly complain to Alterra that I was 'breaking into his room'. He couldn't grasp the idea that my door didn't work and I was locked in my room."

Sean looked impressed. "Good to know. Now, I have an excuse to sneak into your room..." Once the words were out of Sean's mouth, he instantly regretted them. Sean stuttered and stammered to try to correct himself, but Mark just chuckled as he stood up.

"God, I... erm... That came out the wrong way... I didn't mean... I mean... I _did_ mean... NO! I mean..." Sean's Irish accent got abnormally thick with every stammer.

"Shhhh..." Mark said as he approached Sean, smiling at how adorable he looked with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Mark stood in front of Sean and placed his index finger over Sean's lips, and Sean stopped speaking immediately, his eyes still wide and staring at Mark.

Mark's hand drifted from Sean's lips to the side of his cheek, and he let it linger there for a moment, waiting for a sign from Sean that what he was doing was okay and wanted. Sean inhaled sharply, whispered a tiny _ohh_ sound, and his shining sapphire eyes closed halfway. Mark took that as his que, and lowered his lips to Sean's, drifting his hand around Sean's neck, his fingers grazing the back of Sean's hair.

Mark felt Sean shift under him, then felt Sean's hand on his waist. Mark took that as a sign to finish what he started, and pressed into Sean, parting his lips, waiting once again for a sign to continue. Mark felt something inside of him stir and heat up when he felt Sean's soft lips part for him, Sean becoming a little more aggressive in deepening their kiss. Mark felt Sean push into his body, attempting to get closer, and felt Sean's fingers dig into his back, felt Sean's soft, warm tongue lightly stroke his own.

Mark knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew it may cause problems, especially since his ex, Felix, was aboard the ship this run. Mark knew goddamn well he shouldn't start something on a short mission like the one they were on because the likelihood of him being able to maintain a relationship was doomed simply because he was out running for Alterra ten months out of the year. But, something was different about Sean. Something Mark couldn't resist. Sean was... special. One of a kind. And Mark would hate himself if he didn't at least go in for one kiss. Besides, how much harm could one kiss do?

Sean could feel something was wrong, and he pulled away from the kiss. With eyelids still half closed, Mark could still see the lust in Sean's eyes, but there was concern in them as well.

"Mark? Are you... did I do something wrong?" Sean seemed genuinely concerned.

Mark took a step back. Sean was different. He was something special, and he deserved the truth. Mark let out a heavy sigh. "No, Sean. You didn't do anything wrong. I am an asshole, and I moved too fast. You deserve to know... things, to know about me, the kind of person I am, before anything else happens. After you know me a little better, you can decide if this is something you want to pursue.

Sean watched Mark quizzically. "Okay, well, would you like to talk now? I mean we just broke orbit, and it will be a couple weeks before I am needed for pretty much anything, unless a fight breaks out among the tech nerds..."

"Hey now! I'm a tech nerd!" Mark said jokingly, making Sean chuckle.

"Seriously, Mark. I'm... interested. Genuinely. Please just lay it out for me so I know what I am getting into."

Mark sighed. "Okay. Well, the first thing you should know is my ex, Felix, is aboard the ship this run. We dated for a couple years, but things got nasty when I walked into the cargo bay and caught him with someone else. I... I almost killed the dude. He was in the medical bay the entire run and I almost lost my job. The only reason Alterra gave me another chance was because I am one of only three people that know how the fabricator and habitat builders work, and I am the only flight-ready person that knows how to repair and upgrade the Seamoths."

"Thank god for brains, I guess... Anyway, go on," Sean joked.

"Another problem is that I work a lot. I am out in space at least ten months out of the year. I don't want to start something that I will just have to walk away from."

"Well, as long as Alterra keeps paying me, I am allowed to board any Aurora flight, even if I am not scheduled for that run. I was sure to include that clause into my contract due to the fact that I don't really have a permanent home. So, that issue is resolved. What else?" Sean waited.

"I... I guess that's about it. I just needed you to know those things before anything else... happens. I don't want my personal life interfering with my job. I love working for Alterra, and I love the Aurora. I have been on her crew since her maiden launch. She is ship-shape, no pun intended. I know every inch of this ship, every capability, every flaw.

You seem so different from the people I usually run with. I guess maybe I was instantly attracted because you are new, but not just new. I could tell immediately that you are... special. You just have an aura about you that attracted me immediately."

"I know the feeling. I tried ignoring you when you asked me about my door, but really I watched you walk down the corridor. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Then, it is settled. You are okay with the situation, you are a merc, so you can handle yourself if a problem happens with Felix, and we keep work and personal stuff separate. Deal?" Mark smiled.

"Why do I feel like I should be signing a contract? Haha okay, deal." Sean said playfully.

Mark moved closer to Sean and slid an arm around his waist. "We should seal this deal, then..." and placed his lips over Sean's once again...


	3. The Crash

The next couple of weeks flew by rather quickly for Mark and Sean, as they were spending all of their time with each other when Mark wasn't working on the Aurora. Sometimes late at night Sean would move the panel and sneak into Mark's room. The first night he did that was exhilarating and exciting for them both. Mark was laying in his bunk looking through his PDA and reading about the star system they were getting ready to head into.

Mark always like to research where he was going. The universe is so vast and there's so much information to absorb, and Mark loved it. He loved being in space. He loved learning about space. With the Alterra PDA, there is a never-ending wealth of knowledge available at the crew's fingertips. Of course, Mark's thoughts always drifted off to Sean, but Mark really was trying hard to focus.

Mark could hear something rattling near the corner of his room. He didn't think much of it because the ship rattles and quakes a lot, especially when going through any kind of spacial disturbance. Mark paid no mind to the rattling he heard in the corner, and continued reading about the star system until he felt Sean's strong hands creep up along his belly.

"Jesus, Sean! I almost punched you! You can't sneak up on a guy like that!" Mark yelped as he scooped Sean up into his arms. Sean thought it was hysterical and broke out into a fit of laughter until Mark's lips shut him up. Sean ran his hand through Mark's hair, enjoying the feeling of his silky locks wrapped around his fingers.

Mark loved the feeling, and moved his mouth to Sean's neck. Mark was getting to know Sean very well, and he listened for Sean's usual ques; tiny breathless moans, little sighs, sudden intakes of breath... but Mark heard none of these, and grew concerned.

"Sean? Are you okay? You seem kind of tense..."

"Yeah, I'm okay Mark. I'm just getting kind of fidgety, maybe because I know this is the star system that my parents were last seen in... I dunno. I just can't shake this feeling that something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Sean said, "just something is seriously not right."

Mark could see what he thought may have been fear lingering in Sean's sparkling sapphire eyes. "Don't worry, I'm here. Whatever it is, we will work through it together," Mark said in a low, reassuring tone. Mark held Sean's hands in his own. He placed his lips over Sean's and kissed him deeply. Mark wanted him to feel safe. Mark wanted Sean to know that he would take care of him.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

No one knew what happened at that moment, but the impact rocked the ship like an earthquake. Within a split second both Sean and Mark were on the floor. Sirens were blaring through the halls of the Aurora. Red lights were flashing. Mark didn't know how much time passed. Mark was calling out Sean's name, and Mark could hear him calling back, and although they were only a few feet away from each other, both of them had their eyes closed. Everything in Mark's quarters that wasn't bolted to the floor was thrown around. Mark felt himself crawling on the floor grasping for Sean.

Mark could hear Sean calling out for him, he could feel Sean's fingertips touch his own. Then another blast rocked the ship. They could hear other crew members screaming and they could hear the captain speaking in frantic tones over the Aurora's PA system, but neither of them could make out what he was saying. Once Mark and Sean found each other they both felt safer. Sean held Mark only for a brief moment, and in that brief moment, they stared into each others eyes. Then they both got up to try to see what the hell happened.

Mark open the door to the corridor. He could see crew members running down the halls, some were bleeding, some were screaming. It was then they heard a message over the speakers directing all crew members to go to the life pod bay, that they had been attacked by an unknown enemy. No one knew anything more than that.

Mark could smell smoke in the corridor and when he and Sean reached an intersection, they could see flames coming from the left hallway. Thankfully, they had to turn right to get to the life pod bay. Once they got there Sean somehow managed to find an empty life pod. Thankfully, each life pod had two seats.

Once they were both in the life pod, Sean strapped himself in. Mark took a few seconds to close the door and smash the escape button before sitting in his own seat and restraining himself. Mark then pressed some buttons on the touch screen at his arm rest, then they both closed their eyes as the life pod was shot into the atmosphere of an unknown planet.

"Sean! We're gonna be okay! I promise!" Mark managed to say, but he didn't know if Sean heard him. The noise in the life pod was deafening. Mark was grasping his armrests so hard that his fingers began to scream in pain. Sean was perfectly still, his eyes squeezed shut.

After a moment, Mark heard Sean cry out his name. "MARK! Please... if we live through this, please stay with me!" A single tear fell from Sean's eye, and Mark pretended not to notice, but he did.

"Always, Sean. No matter what... just... hold on! Brace yourself! The landing is going to be hard!" That was the last thing either of them heard.

* * *

The life pod finally touched down after what seemed like an eternity. The impact wasn't as bad as either of them expected because they landed in water. Mark looked around after they crashed down, and realized Sean was unconscious and bleeding. Mark unhooked his harness and grabbed for the first aid fabricator kit. Thankfully there was a pre-fabbed first aid kit already in the box. Mark took the kit and went to Sean.

"Sean?! Sean, please wake up!" Mark was terrified. He put his fingers to Sean's neck and immediately felt a string pulse. "Oh, thank god!" Mark said out loud. Mark rummaged around in the first aid kit and started treating the wound on Sean's head when he finally came to.

"Mark? Are we... where are we?"

"I have no idea. I haven't tried opening the hatch yet," Mark said. "I needed to take care of you first."

"Thank you..." Sean whispered, and reached up and placed his hand on the side of Mark's scruffy jaw.

"Don't thank me yet. I have no idea if this planet is even hospitable. We may not even be able to breathe when the hatch opens. All of the electronics are offline, but at least we have light and oxygen for now. I may be able to get the pod functional again, but we have to assess the situation first. It... feels like we are floating on water. Can you feel the slight motion?"

"Yes, I feel it. I'm... I'm glad we are together, Mark... I'm glad I was able to escape with my life, and with you."  
"I am too, Sean," Mark said, and he kissed Sean once again.


	4. Planet 4546B

Mark looked around once Sean was taken care of. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the small fire that started behind the control panel. He checked the compartment under the storage bench. There was some nutrient blocks, some water, two diving suits and a couple of flares, but nothing else. Mark pulled out his PDA, hopeful that the scanner module was still intact.

The PDA sprang to life: _Initializing PDA in Emergency Mode. This program will catalog your inventory, record essential information and issue survival advice as necessary. It has one directive: to keep you alive on a hostile world. Good luck._

Mark looked at Sean, and Sean's face softened as Mark's eyes met his own. "We'll be okay. They will find us. We can survive until we get rescued. We have each other. No worries, right?"

"Right, okay. Yeah, you're right. I was raised to adapt and survive. I can keep us safe, and you can get this thing up and running properly, right? Is that fabricator capable of making weapons?"

"Yeah, to a point. We have the blueprints for the basics, but if we can find fragments of other items we may be able to make better stuff, like a stasis rifle and a propulsion cannon. For now, we have nothing until we gather some basic materials. Once we have the basics, we can make a knife. It's a start..." Sean looked defeated.

Just then Mark's PDA chirped to life...

 _Increased radiation levels detected._ _Broadcasting of automated short-range distress signal failed. Life pod communications relay offline. Life pods are equipped with a fabricator programmed to construct tools, and render organic substances edible._

 _Warning. To maximize your chance of rescue you should repair the radio onboard your lifepod. Reference information has been added to the PDA Data Bank. Advice will be issued as necessary. Good luck_.

"I guess that's my que," Mark said, flashing his best smile at Sean as he pulled on his dive suit and opened the hatch. Before Sean could protest, Mark was already diving into the ocean.

* * *

"Well fuck!" Sean muttered, lifting the red seat and pulling out the second dive suit. He was getting ready to put the dive suit on while yelling for Mark to wait for him when Mark opened the hatch and already started climbing back into the life pod. Sean tossed his dive suit back into the storage compartment and shut the lid.

"Dude! You should see this shit! We are in the middle of an ocean! Thankfully, we landed in a shallow reef, and there are tons of materials we can use for building and repairs. There are also metric assloads of fish to eat!" Mark was telling Sean excitedly while dumping handfuls of metal ore, shining crystals, live, flopping fish and dripping plants onto the life pod's floor.

"So, what's the first thing we do?" Sean asked, examining Mark's treasures.

"We repair the life pod and the communications relay. And I can do that right now."

Sean watched as Mark took some chunks of different types of metal, something that looked like coral, and some weird mushrooms and lined them up, grouping different things together. "I need to make a battery. Copper and these acid mushrooms will do," Mark explained, then placed the items on the fabricator ledge.

Sean stared, wide-eyed as the fabricator's lasers hummed to life, and a large battery formed right before his eyes. "How did you know you could do that?" Sean asked.

"The PDA. The scanner is intact and it informed me of the resources in the area that I can use and showed me the blueprints that we currently have." Mark piled more things on the fabricator. After more humming and buzzing, Mark picked up an object that resembled some type of gun.

"Whaazat?" Sean asked.

"Repair tool..." Mark mumbled as he walked over to the fried and sparking control panel. He raised the tool and pulled the trigger. The repair tool buzzed, and Sean watched in amazement as the handful of resources Mark brought back from the ocean were instantly repairing the control panel. Mark then walked over to the communications relay and used the tool on it. The radio blared to life.

 _This is an automated bounce back from the Aurora. Emergency personnel will be dispatched to your location. *Static* Estimated arrival time: 9...9...9...9...9 hours_

"Mark! That's good, right?" Sean screeched, then looked defeated again when Mark told him that is a basic pre-recorded playback. "Someone may have gotten it though, right?" Sean whispered.

"Yeah. Someone had to have..." Mark said. He took a step toward Sean and wrapped his arms around Sean's waist. Sean immediately reacted by throwing his arms around Mark's neck and burying his face in Mark's chest. Mark gently lifted Sean's chin and kissed him sweetly, whispering "hey, you know what I just realized? We are totally, completely and utterly alone, right here... right now..." Mark smashed his mouth against Sean's, feeling Sean part his lips, and deeply kissed back.

Mark pulled back, breaking their kiss, leaving Sean breathless and breathing heavily. "Mark... is... what's wrong?" Sean asked, looking up at Mark with half-closed eyelids.

"I'm... sorry. There is a time and a place, and I am really bad at determining what that time and place is..." Mark whispered, and Sean took Mark's face into his hands.

"Mark... it's okay. You're fine. Yes, I get it, we have to survive, but sometimes needing to feel something real and pleasurable is necessary in a situation like this. In the three weeks we have been together we have barely had an hour alone together, just barely enough time to hold each other, let alone anything else..." Sean blushed.

"So, you are okay with taking some time to get to know each other... physically... while we are in a life-threatening situation?" Mark asked, smiling.

Sean's strong hands trailed down Mark's back, outlining the curves of his muscles, stopping when his hands reached Mark's round ass. Sean let his hands rest there, and Mark could feel the heat radiating off of Sean's hands through his wet dive suit. "Yes, I certainly am..." Sean said, trailing his hand around Mark's thigh.

Sean heard Mark inhale sharply when he reached the bulge in Mark's dive suit, and at the moment Sean's mouth devoured Mark's neck, Mark let out a long, low moan...


	5. Perfect Timing

_**WARNING:**_ _This chapter contains_ _ **ADULT CONTENT (18+ please).**_ _If you are_ _ **under 18**_ _or do not want to read_ _ **Septiplier lemons (sex),**_ _you can skip this chapter without missing any of the main story._

* * *

"Sean... I have been waiting so long just to have you alone like this," Mark whispered, then let out another low moan as Sean found that sweet spot on his neck. Sean pulled away, tilted his head a little and smiled.

"You have no idea..." Sean said with half closed eyes. "I have wanted this since the day we met, Mark. The timing never seemed to be right, though..."

"I think the timing is perfect right now," Mark said, then pressed his lips to Sean's once again. Mark heard Sean let out a little sigh, then he parted his lips for Mark, deepening their kiss. Mark could feel Sean's body heat through his wet diving suit, and it was driving him crazy. Sean was radiating heat and pure lust, and Mark could feel his need.

"This," Sean said, breaking their kiss and tugging at the zipper on the back of Mark's suit, "is really putting a barrier between us..." Sean pulled the zipper as far as it would go, and his soft yet strong hands slid between Mark's damp skin and the suit. As soon as Mark felt Sean's hands stroke the bare skin of his back, Mark's eyes fluttered then closed. He let out a breathy sigh as Sean stepped around him, his hands gliding slowly under Mark's open suit. Sean pushed his hands forward over Mark's shoulders, removing the top part of the suit and exploring Mark's bare skin at the same time.

Sean pressed his lips into Mark's back, trailing tiny kisses from the middle of his spine up to the base of his neck, his hands drifting around Mark's sides, trailing along Mark's belly. Mark let his head fall back onto Sean's shoulder, eyes closed, drinking in the feeling of Sean's hands on his body, of Sean's soft, wet lips on his neck.

Sean's hands drifted downward, and he heard Mark suck in his breath between his teeth when his hands finally found their prize. Mark was fully erect, and he could feel through the back of his suit that Sean was, too. Sean pressed into Mark, the pressure sending waves of pleasure and need through him, forcing him to firmly yet gently thrust into Mark again.

Sean's mouth was ravaging Mark's neck, and Mark could do nothing to stop the low, guttural moan that escaped his lips. Sean could feel the low rumble rising in Mark's throat, turning Sean on even more. Sean licked and sucked at Mark's neck, leaving dark red and purple marks at the base of his neck, his hand slowly yet steadily stroking Mark. Sean could hear tiny sounds escaping Mark's mouth, he could hear Mark's breathing get faster.

They stayed like this for what seemed like and eternity, until Mark, almost panting now, broke the silence. "You... might want to stop... if you want this to last..." he managed to tell Sean. Reluctantly, Sean withdrew his hand, taking the opportunity to remove the rest of Mark's suit.

Mark turned to Sean and whispered in a low, throaty tone, "my turn...". Sean could see the lust and need in Mark's eyes as Mark slid his hands beneath Sean's shirt, Sean's blazing sapphire eyes closing slightly at the feeling of Mark's hands on his bare skin.

Mark slid his hands up Sean's sides, and Sean reacted by raising his hands above his head as Mark's hands slid all the way up, pulling Sean's shirt off in one smooth motion. Mark's hands found their way back down, resting on Sean's shoulders. Mark slid his hands down Sean's back, taking in every flaw, every muscle, every scar, his fingers just barely sliding under the waistband of Sean's pants.

Mark trailed his fingers all the way around to Sean's belly, his fingers just barely grazing the skin under Sean's pants. Mark's nimble fingers popped the button on Sean's pants in one quick motion, then those same nimble fingers began to explore.

Mark watched Sean's face intently, drinking in Sean's exquisite beauty, learning what he likes, seeing what makes Sean smile, watching what makes Sean moan. Mark loved looking at Sean, he loved learning about Sean though his body language and facial expressions. Mark especially loved Sean's eyes. "Staring into your eyes is like getting lost in an ocean," Mark told Sean shortly after they met.

Mark was staring intently into Sean's eyes, watching with interest as his hands slid downward. Mark watched Sean's mouth open slightly, a small _ohh_ sound escaping his lips as Mark took Sean into his hand. Mark wrapped his left hand around Sean's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his parted lips to Sean's, kissing him with the passion and intensity of a thousand suns.

Mark grabbed the waistband of Sean's pants and slid them down, and Sean stepped out of them in one fluid motion, barely moving at all. Once both of them had shed all clothing, their bodies pressed into each other as if they were magnetic.

Everything was second nature to them, there was nothing awkward, nothing embarrassing. They fit each other perfectly, and both knew exactly what to do and when to do it. The life pod was dripping with lust, need and desire hung in the air like humidity. Every touch was gentle yet wanton, and the need both of them felt was overpowering.

Mark took Sean's hand and wordlessly stepped back until he reached the bench seat at the rear of the life pod. Mark stopped when the back of his feet hit the edge of the bench, and he was slightly surprised when Sean placed his hands on Mark's chest and gently pushed him backwards, making him sit on the bench.

Sean placed his hands on Mark's shoulders, then straddled Mark where he sat on the padded bench. Sean then reached down for Mark's hand, lifted it to his mouth, and began to suck on Mark's fingers. Mark reacted with a low moan, having forgotten how sensual and powerful this action was.

Sean swirled his tongue around the tips of Mark's fingers, knowing how sensitive the hands and fingertips are. Mark was reeling from the sensations, from the warm, wet feeling of Sean's mouth, from the closeness he felt to Sean from just this one small action.

"If you can make me feel like this just from sucking my fingers, I can only imagine what else you can do with your mouth..." Mark mumbled to Sean, and he felt Sean smile around his fingers.

"I can show you, if you like..." Sean said lazily, still holding Mark's hand, his lips wet and glistening.

"Oh, God Sean, please?" Mark pleaded in a breathy whisper.

Sean lifted a hand to Mark's scruffy jaw and stroked his thumb along Mark's jawline. He leaned down and kissed Mark deeply, his hand sliding from Mark's jaw down his chest and belly, until finally taking Mark into his hand again. Sean gently stroked Mark as he slid backwards, standing up, then kneeling in front of Mark. Seeing Sean on his knees before him, Mark let out an involuntary squeak, then inhaled sharply as Sean took all of him into his mouth.

Mark's head was reeling. The feeling was so warm, so wet, so intense. Mark relished the feeling of Sean's tongue, so soft and warm, swirling with precision and affection. Sean's hand was still wrapped around the base of Mark's cock, Sean stroking in perfect sync with the swirling of his tongue.

"Sean... oh fuck you... should stop..." Mark begged, fearing he would ruin their perfect moment by coming too soon, but Sean didn't stop. "Sean... I can't..." Mark's breathing was fast and hard. "Oh... ohhh FUCK, Sean!"

Mark couldn't hold back, and he came in Sean's mouth hard, but Sean didn't stop. His strokes slowed, and he paused for the briefest of moments, made a swallowing movement, then resumed the tongue swirl. Mark was in pure ecstasy. His body felt weightless, and he felt as if he were floating. Mark opened his eyes and looked down at Sean, his mouth open, but he was in such a state of pure physical pleasure that he couldn't speak. Mark had never experienced a full body orgasm until now. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. Mark allowed himself to melt into the feeling, to sink into the intensity, to feel every movement Sean made.

Sean knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted Mark to experience the pure, unbridled ecstasy that he could provide. Sean slowed his movements, knowing Mark was probably out of his mind by now. Sean brought his slowed movements to a stop, planting tiny kisses all over Mark's thighs and belly before looking up at him.

Sean saw Mark looking down at him, his face painted with wonder and adoration. Sean smiled up at Mark, and Mark shakily laid a hand on the side of Sean's face. "Sean... I... I love you..." Mark said to him, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Sean's.


	6. I Love You?

_**WARNING:**_ _This chapter contains_ _ **ADULT CONTENT (18+ please).**_ _If you are_ _ **under 18**_ _or do not want to read_ _ **Septiplier lemons (sex),**_ _you can skip this chapter without missing any of the main story._

* * *

A couple seconds later Sean pulled back from their kiss after Mark's words registered. "Mark... did you just... say you _love_ me?" Sean looked up into Mark's eyes, a soft yet surprised look on his face.

"Yeah... Yeah I did. I... I didn't say it in throws of passion, I didn't say it because I thought you wanted to hear it, I don't even expect you to say it back. I just... Sean, I have never felt this way about anyone before. You complete me, mentally, emotionally, physically... _especially_ physically!" Mark looked st Sean softly. "I never knew I could feel like that... like _this_ ," Mark gestured downward with his hands. "I have wanted to tell you how deeply I felt for weeks, but I didn't want to make it weird... I didn't know if it even _would_ have made it weird."

"Mark," Sean whispered, standing up to straddle Mark again and cupping Mark's face in his hands, leaning in close to Mark's face, "I think I loved you from that very first day, when you kissed me. I kept it to myself because I didn't know how to say it, I didn't want to freak you out or ruin what we had. I held it in, hoping one day you would feel the same about me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I just hoped for the best. But then you showed an interest in me, you spent time with me. It wasn't about sex, you were genuinely interested in me, as a person, and that made me fall in love with you even more." Sean leaned in and kissed Mark softly, slowly, deliberately.

Mark took a breath, taken aback at the beauty of Sean's words, feeling himself melt into Sean's kiss. Sean stepped it up a notch, making their kiss deeper, and allowing his hands to wander, exploring Mark's body. Sean felt Mark pause for the briefest of seconds, just to take a breath. Then, as if Mark made a final decision with himself, he placed his hands under Sean's legs and stood up, lifting Sean's body. Sean instinctively wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. Mark's mouth was ravaging Sean's neck, leaving tiny purple marks along the base. Mark nipped and sucked at Sean, Sean's eyes instinctively closed and he exhaled a long, soft moan.

Mark spun around and set Sean down gently on the padded bench, then climbed into Sean's lap, straddling him just as Sean was doing to him moments ago. Mark took Sean's hand, and just like everything was playing in reverse, guided Sean's fingers into his mouth. Mark sucked on Sean's fingers, leaving them slick and dripping, leaving Sean hard and needy.

Mark gripped Sean's hand tight, then pulled it down between his legs, pressing Sean's fingers against his opening. "You sure, Mark? I... kind of assumed you didn't... that you were..." Sean whispered, almost embarrassed.

"I'll be anything you want me to be, Sean..." Mark said in a throaty, low whisper as he pressed Sean's fingers into himself a little harder. Sean definitely wasn't about to argue. He swirled his slick fingers right where Mark placed them, knowing how sensitive and pleasurable the feeling was. Sean slowly pressed harder, surprised at how turned on he got when he felt one finger slip inside. He paused, only for a moment, to measure where Mark was at emotionally and physically. Mark looked into Sean's eyes and gave him a slight nod before closing his eyes and breathing out an _ohh_ sound.

Sean was surprised at how turned on he was from the feeling of how tight Mark was squeezing his finger. Sean's movements were slow and careful, making sure he was giving Mark pleasure and not pain. "More..." Mark said deeply in Sean's ear, and Sean didn't hesitate to slip another finger into the mix. Mark was clearly enjoying the feeling, Sean taking care to slightly bend his fingers to maximize the pleasure Mark felt, a small smile curling on Sean's lips when he heard Mark let out another moan.

"I want you to fuck me now, Sean..." Mark whispered.

Sean withdrew his fingers while Mark spat on his own hand and reached between Sean's legs to prepare him for entry. Mark leaned forward on his knees, still grasping Sean in his hand, and lined Sean up. Mark lowered himself onto Sean, watching Sean's face intently. Both men closed their eyes at the same moment, and both of them moaned in sync with each other.

Mark wrapped his arms around Sean, then kissed him slowly and softly while gently rocking on Sean's lap, letting his body adjust to the sensation of Sean inside him. Sean let his hands slide to Mark's hips, adoring the feeling of Mark's skin under his hands, of Mark's body covering his own. Sean waited, giving Mark all the time he needed, trying to ignore the intense urge to thrust hard into Mark. Sean almost gave in to the urge to thrust, but just then Mark lifted himself and began riding Sean, slowly at first, rocking his hips and matching the rhythm of Sean's gentle thrusts.

Mark's movements were sensual and precise, and he was driving Sean crazy! Mark was in total control, and Sean could do nothing except hold Mark's hips and give up all control. Sean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, his breathing intensifying with every thrust, every rock, every move Mark made.

Mark picked up the pace, his movements getting faster along with his heartbeat. Mark's faster rhythm and movements nearly took Sean over the edge.

"Ohh... fuck Mark... I'm close..." Sean whispered, but Mark never slowed down, never broke his rhythm. "I'm gonna keep fucking you until you come, Sean..." Mark whispered in his ear, "I want you to come for me, Sean..." then Mark sunk his teeth into Sean's neck.

And that's all it took to push him over the edge.

Sean inhaled sharply when he felt the warm pleasure surge through him, almost making him cry out. Mark was right there with him, and when Sean called out his name, "... M-Maaark!" Mark couldn't hold back a second orgasm. Mark exploded onto Sean's belly, and he whimpered at the intensity of it.

The feeling of pleasure mixed with pain mixed with the feeling of Mark throbbing and squeezing him was excruciating to Sean, and he was surprised at how hard he came and the intensity of his orgasm. Sean had never felt anything like it.

Mark was sitting on Sean's lap now, both of them panting and sweating, their bodies glistening under the harsh lighting of the life pod. Sean looked up at him sweetly and flashed him a gentle smile. "You... are fucking amazeballs!" Sean joked, and Mark giggled, leaning in for one more kiss.

"How does a swim sound? We can clean ourselves up, then throw on the dive suits and explore a bit." Sean asked.

"Sounds like a plan and a half!" Mark told him, slowly standing, one hand on the wall of the life pod, one hand on Sean's shoulder. Mark's knees were weak, and the motion of the life pod on the waves wasn't helping.

Mark wobbled and stumbled a little, and Sean reacted instantly, jumping up and holding Mark around his waist, helping Mark get steady on his feet.

"I got you, Mark. I won't let you go," Sean told him.

"Promise?" Mark asked.

"Promise," Sean whispered, and softly kissed Mark's lips.


End file.
